Anna Maria Lena
|conductor = Pierre Cao|position = 15th|points = 31|previous = I Agapi Akoma Zi|next = To Katalava Arga|image = R-4440543-1459589072-2006.jpeg.jpg}}'''Anna Maria Lena '''was the Cypriot entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1984 in Luxembourg performed by Andy Paul. The song is a love ballad directed towards the title character, with Paul singing, "Your name is all I sing, Anna". It was performed 7th on the night following the United Kingdom and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 31 points. Lyrics |-|Greek= T’ onoma sou to tragoudo, Anna Fylakto s’ echo sto laimo, Anna Tin kardia mou ti zestaineis ap’ tin pagonia Kai mou diochneis to cheimona kai ti monaxia Anna Mari-Elena Mia agapi mas kratei Oh… Anna, tha einai ena T’ oneiro mas sti zoi Anna Mari-Elena I chara sti zoi ein’ akrivi, Anna Me glyko skopo tha sto po, Anna Tora vrika tin alitheia, dromo anoikto Pias’ to cheri pou sou dino, tha fthasoume ki oi dyo Anna Mari-Elena Mia agapi mas kratei Oh… Anna, tha einai ena T’ oneiro mas sti zoi Anna Mari-Elena Oh… Anna Mari-Elena Mia agapi mas kratei Oh… Anna, tha einai ena T’ oneiro mas sti zoi Oh… Anna Mari-Elena Mia agapi mas kratei Oh… Anna, tha einai ena T’ oneiro mas sti zoi Anna Mari-Elena |-|Greek Script= Τ’ όνομά σου το τραγουδώ, Άννα Φυλακτό σ’ έχω στο λαιμό, Άννα Την καρδιά μου τη ζεσταίνεις απ’ την παγωνιά Και μου διώχνεις το χειμώνα και τη μοναξιά Άννα Μαρί-Έλενα Μια αγάπη μας κρατεί Ω… Άννα, θα είναι ένα T’ όνειρο μας στη ζωή Άννα Μαρί-Έλενα Η χαρά στη ζωή ειν’ ακριβή, Άννα Με γλυκό σκοπό θα στο πω, Άννα Τώρα βρήκα την αλήθεια, δρόμο ανοικτό Πιασ’ το χέρι που σου δίνω, θα φθάσουμε κι οι δυο Άννα Μαρί-Έλενα Μια αγάπη μας κρατεί Ω… Άννα, θα είναι ένα T’ όνειρο μας στη ζωή Άννα Μαρί-Έλενα Ω… Άννα Μαρί-Έλενα Μια αγάπη μας κρατεί Ω… Άννα, θα είναι ένα T’ όνειρο μας στη ζωή Ω… Άννα Μαρί-Έλενα Μια αγάπη μας κρατεί Ω… Άννα, θα είναι ένα T’ όνειρο μας στη ζωή Άννα Μαρί-Έλενα |-|English= I sing out your name, Anna I keep you around my neck, Anna You keep my heart warm from the cold And you take away from me the winter and my isolation Anna Mari-Elena One love holds us Oh… Anna, it’ll only be one Our dream in life Anna Mari-Elena Happiness in life is dear, Anna With a sweet purpose I’ll tell it to you, Anna Now I found the truth, an open road Take the hand I’m giving you, we’ll both reach there Anna Mari-Elena One love holds us Oh… Anna, it’ll only be one Our dream in life Anna Mari-Elena Oh… Anna Maria Lena One love holds us Oh… Anna, it’ll only be one Our dream in life Oh… Anna Maria Lena One love holds us Oh… Anna, it’ll only be one Our dream in life Anna Maria Lena Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Cyprus Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1984